


So, A Guy Walks Into A Bar...

by cuddlebros



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/cuddlebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin both decide to hit on the same guy at the bar. </p>
<p>That guy is Makoto. </p>
<p>Makoto is scared, Haru is protective, but they each (somehow) end up getting his number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, A Guy Walks Into A Bar...

“You keep staring at whoever is behind my shoulder, I’m gonna have to charge them with public indecency,” Sousuke says, before downing the last dregs of his beer.

“Explain?”

“You’re eye-fucking them. In public. Public indecency.”

Rin rolls his eyes with a scoff, but works on dragging his line of vision away from the dreamboat at the bar and back to his vaguely amused looking childhood friend.

“I can’t even enjoy the eye-candy around you? You’re really cramping my style here, gramps.”

“Who the fuck says ‘cramping my style’ anymore, oh my god,” Sousuke groans, but he smiles as he does. “And I’m still the same age as you, idiot.”

“Still older than me, actually, _gramps_. Anyway, get me another would ya?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Cause I need to piss?”

“Urh, you never managed to get less gross, did you?”

“You love me for it,” Rin laughs, patting Sousuke on the chest as he passes him. Sousuke sighs, but resigns himself to taking their empty glasses up to the bar for a refill. He’s tired, and the alcohol is already relaxing him, so nothing aches as bad as it could.

Signalling for two more of the same, he chances a glance around the bar. He’s known Rin long enough that he’s sure a quick look around will turn up a confident looking guy, probably with darker hair, a chiseled jaw, sparkling eyes. Rin probably saw something like a ‘gracious plane of muscle’ or a ‘smooth, dexterous hand’ from his seat and fell headfirst into infatuation (again).

He does find this man, but he seems more indifferent than confident. His standoffish posture on his stool sets something in Sousuke on edge, and he decides that Rin has made an awful choice and _must_ be warded away from the guy.

But then his attention turns to the man on the stool next to him, who he has to assume is his companion. _His_ posture reminds Sousuke of the shy children at the pool, the ones who use their parents as a shield out of blind fear, but he’s still managing a tentative smile at the quiet conversation of his black-haired companion. It seems unwarranted, whatever has the man nervous - he’s gorgeous, a cautious smile bringing out the warmest of features, and he’s built enough that Sousuke is sure he’d at _least_ be able to fight his way out of a paper bag. Sousuke almost wants to smile at him, but strangers are strangers, no matter how much they looked like the personification of sweetness, and his drinks are up.

As he turns to go back to their table, he catches the edge of a gorgeous green eye, and the stranger is still smiling uncertainly, even at Sousuke’s (admittedly frightening) resting bitch-face. The smile he returns is unplanned and feels uncomfortable on his face, but it only remains there for a second as he makes his way back to their table.

(If he switches seats with Rin, that’s his business and his business alone.)

Rin returns, pouting as he sees his precious vantage point has been cruelly, tragically stolen from under his nose.

“No fair, I leave for _two seconds_ and here you are, Cockblock McTheiferson, stealing seats and breaking hearts.” Sousuke snorts.

“I’m doing you a favour. That guy had some kind of icy aura, dude. Set my primal instincts ablaze.”

Rin looks confused. “ _Icy aura_? Dude, he looks like a puppy. I knew you were twisted but I’d assumed you had a basic grasp on like, facial expressions?”

“I do, and I know he’s your type and everything, but-”

“Woah, woah, woah, my _type_? Now you think you know my type, oh my god. I have to hear this.”

Sousuke’s affronted by the challenge on his best friend status. “Of course I do. You’re proud, so no-one too much taller or hunkier than you. And you’re a romantic, so probably some twisted soul type. Maybe someone with half as bad taste in clothes as you,” he winces as Rin kicks him under the table, “fine, fine, better taste than you, then,” he moves his legs out of the way, “and probably black haired and wide-eyed. S’all I got.”

“Wow,” Rin says, and Sousuke smiles, basking in premature pride, “you could not be further off the mark?” He bursts into belly laughs at Sousuke’s crestfallen look, jogging the table and drawing not _nearly_ as much attention as he probably should be. “Try again, because I can tell who you’re thinking about, and I have my sights set on another hottie up there.”

Sousuke shrugs noncommittally. “I ‘unno then. You’re a weirdo.”

“ _You're_ the weirdo, weirdo.”

“Mature. Thought I was gramps, though?”

“An old, creepy weirdo, then. Preying on the friendship of sweet, innocent little boys with eyes for men that look sweeter than candy.”

Sousuke fake gags at that. “You’re awful. And you need to lay off the flowery language, jeez, I think I’m getting hayfever.”

“Whatever, spoilsport. Anyway, I’m talking about the brunette next to that ice king - _god_ he’s hot. Tanned, broad-shouldered, still looks nervous as hell, c’mon, I’d be stupid not to want some of that, right?” Rin asks, taking a swig of his beer.

“But it looks like he’s with the icicle, how are you gonna get between that?”

“Simple. My boyish charm, dashing good looks -”

“Humble personality?” Sousuke teases.

“Exactly! See, how could I go wrong?”

Even though the thought of the stranger falling prey to Rin’s advances worries at Sousuke a little, he sends Rin an encouraging smile and approving nod, before gesturing him away with a “go get ‘em, shark son”. Rin’s backhanded middle finger warms the laugh that leaves him.

When Rin returns not half a minute later, grim faced and slow, he immediately starts drinking.

“That bad, huh? Shot down like a blimp, a true tragedy.”

“That guy next to him literally shot me through the heart.”

“Protective asshole boyfriend?”

Rin shakes his head. “I don’t think they’re _together_ together. He’s probably just like you, but he looks meaner, somehow, and honestly I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Shell-shocked and _still_ snarky, is this what comes from the first bitter taste of rejection for our ‘dashing’ protagonist?”

“ _Look here, motherfuc_ -”

“Uh, excuse me?”

The bickering pair look up to find the enchanting stranger has come to stand beside their table while they were arguing. He’s shifting from foot to foot, and glancing around in what they assume is supposed to be a nonchalant fashion.

“This might be a little forward, but, uh, here?” he passes them each a slip of paper, “you may want to hide those and I’m probably gonna have to go-”

“Makoto. Let’s go.”

The man - _Makoto_ \- visibly freezes, and turns a sheepish grin to meet the glaring eyes behind him.

“Ah, Haru, you’re right, let’s get going. Thank you guys for the uh, help!”

“No worries, glad to help out. Roads round here can get pretty confusing,” Sousuke smiles up at him, even as Rin looks confused.

“ _Makoto_ ,” the guy behind him insists, tugging at his sleeve.

“Right, right, I’m coming. See you around!” he waves shyly at them, before making his way towards the exit of the bar. His companion follows, but only leaves after shooting another venomous glare - a warning that sets both their teeth on edge.

They each unravel their respective crumpled piece of paper and read it out.

 

_Call me sometime! :)_

_Makoto Tachibana - xxx-xxx-xxx_

 

“Sly. Gorgeous, shy, and sly. What a catch.”

“You’d appreciate deviousness, wouldn’t you, shark-brain.”

“On second thoughts, you’re the sly one, going along with that fake road thing.”

Sousuke shrugs. “I want to see him again. Gotta play along if that’s going to happen.”

“You’re so gracious, honestly. Anything to get your leg over.”

“Honestly, I just want to pet him. I want to take him home and pet him.”

“I know that feeling,” Rin sighs, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table. “Throw down for which one of us gets to call him first when we get home?”

“Waaay ahead of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing i was thinking about (clearly not very deeply) and then wrote (kinda?) and then posted on my tumblr at cuddlebros.tumblr.com (which i shamelessly promote on every fic i post, tbh) before posting here, because life is fun and also strange
> 
> if you see any errors, funny wording or room for improvement, please feel free to let me know!!


End file.
